Uzumaki twins
by Annerizu-san
Summary: Naomi Uzumaki has a special kind of heart. Kind, sweet and loving. How she uses it though makes you wonder what she is thinking. Go inside her heart for a look at what she thinks about with her life. Named Naomi because Naruko is the fan made person of Naruto's jexy jutsu. Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Welcome to Naomi's life

_**HELLO! I'm Ann and this is my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you like it. Naruto and Naomi please.**_

_**Naruto: Believe it! Ann doesn't own anything but Naomi and Kira!**_

_**Naomi: NARUTO! THAT WAS MY LINE!**_

_**Naruto: Opps sorry!**_

_**That's okay. Happy reading and again hope you like it.**_

* * *

Hello. My name is Naomi Uzumaki. Little sister or twin sister of Naruto Uzumaki. I wear my blond hair in pigtails and bangs in my eyes. I wear a orange and black sweater over a black tank-top and black skirt with orange tights, an orange belt and black shoes. Right now I'm sitting and waiting for Naruto. He didn't say where he was going so I'll just wait like normal. Naruto always makes me wait. A knock came from the door. I opened it to see Iruka-sensei. I bowed respectfully. "Hello Naomi is Naruto here?" He asked me.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, no he isn't here." I stated as I got my things to go to the market. "Why is Naruto in trouble?"

"Not yet I just wanted to make he wasn't." Iruka-sensei said. "Where are you going? Should I accompany you?"

I looked up at him with a confused look. "I'm going to the market to get more Ramen. Naruto eats it all the time so I have to get some twice a week." I said putting my money in my pocket along with my hands. "You may if you like too but I think I'll be fine."

Iruka-sensei smiled and then disappeared. I shrugged and walked towards the market. It wasn't that far away so Naruto wouldn't worry about me if he came home while I was gone. That was until my own brother ran past me. I fell flat on my butt. "Sorry Nao!" Naruto called after the fact.

I rolled my eyes and collected my money off the ground when out of nowhere four people jumped over me. I fell to the ground and almost hugged it. Stupid people. I walked to the market with no more distractions other than what Naruto did. I soon found out that by seeing the market in disarray. Naruto at it again. I wish that he'd just not listen to people sometimes. "Naomi!" I looked over at the ramen store and saw Maki waving at me. "Look!" She was holding up a large package of ramen. "I got this out Uncle's shop room. I saved it just for you and Naruto! Uncle said it was okay too!"

I smiled and rubbed the little girl's head. "Thanks Maki. I should probably get home and start the ramen so that Naruto doesn't get hungry." I said smiling still.

As I waved bye to Maki I ran into someone. I turned and saw that it was Sasuke. "Oh sorry." He said helping me up off the ground.

"It's alright I wasn't looking either." I said. It was an awkward silence until Sasuke started walking away. I shrugged and walked towards home. When I opened the door Naruto was at the table. "Hello Naruto."

"Hey Naomi!" He shouted at me. "Where'd you go?"

"The Market. You eat ramen for every meal so it adds up, Naruto." I said putting the ramen on the counter. I started my favorite type of raman. Shrimp. "Is shrimp alright Naruto?"

"Yeah shrimp is fine Nao!" Naruto said.

I smiled at how my brother does things. I finished the ramen and put them into two bowls. "Here you go Naruto." I said giving the one with the most noddles to him.

Naruto looked into mine and frowned. "Why don't you have as much?" He asked me.

"I don't need as much." I said blowing on my bowl.

Naruto looked back into his bowl and we eat in silence. "Nao?" I looked up at Naruto. "I'm done you can have the rest." He gave me his bowl and then was off to bed.

I smiled and finished my food before going and taking a bath before bed. I untied my ribbons and let my hair fall to my knees. I don't like cutting it so I just leave it this way. Naruto likes the way it's so long as well. I woke up peacefully the next morning. I dressed and walked to the academy. When I got inside I saw Naruto wasn't there. I wonder where he went? Well what ever it is he'll tell me later.

I sat down next Kira by the window in the back. I like that spot because there is an apple tree outside the window so close that I can pick apples in the spring. Iruka-sensei walked in with what looked like my twin tied up. What did he do? Iruka-sensei scolded him about missing classes. Then he said that the whole class was to do the transformation jutsu. We all lined up in front of Iruka-sensei. Naruto found me easily and smiled. I smiled back and stood quietly next to him. Sakura went first. She transformed into Iruka-sensei. Sasuke did the same. "Naomi." I took a step forward and did the hand sign for the transformation jutsu. I closed my eyes and thought of someone to turn into. The only one that popped into mind was Maki. So I transformed into the little girl from the ramen store. With green eyes and brown hair and a nice smile. "Nicely done Naomi." Iruka-sensei said.

I changed back and bowed to him before walking over to the others that had done it. Naruto was next. He did the sexy jutsu! I sighed and shook my head. Why does he have to be so idiotic at times? Iruka-sensei started yelling at him before he took a seat next to me. "How was that Nao!" Naruto asked me.

I smiled at him. "It was great!" I said smiling still.

Class went on like it normally would. At the end of class Sakura grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the classroom. "Great job?" She said. I gave her a confused look. "That's what you say to what Naruto did! He-"

"I know what he did Sakura." I said twirling a bit of hair with my finger. "He asked me a question and I answered it. It may have not have been totally truthful but it was an answer."

Sakura just looked at me. I turned to walk away but my arm was caught. "So you just say that to make him feel better!" Sakura asked me.

I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. I mean it could have been worse right?" I asked. Sakura's looked like a cross between confusion and admiration. "I think I made my point see ya later Sakura." I walked off to go find Naruto.

I found him and Iruka-sensei by the Hokage faces. "Nao!" I looked up to see Naruto smiling down at me. "Guess what! Iruka-sensei said that he would take us to the ramen shop!"

I smiled back up at him. "Cool!" I said back.

Iruka-sensei smiled at me. "Why do you build him up like that?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"He's my brother." I said sitting on the edge with my feet dangling over the side. Iruka-sensei looked either intrigued or confused. I can't say which though. They look the same. "I love him so much sometimes that whatever makes him happy makes him happy. He's the only family I have too. I don't want to lose him."

"So you build him up that way he's happy and your miserable?" Iruka-sensei asked with a look of either horror or surprise.

"I'm not totally miserable." I stated. My eyes started to wander the land below me. "Naruto loves me still. That'll never change. Even if he does still treat me like I'm five years old."

Iruka-sensei laughed and smiled down at me. "You know he doesn't mean to right? It's just the way he sees you." Iruka-sensei said. "You act innocent and gentle so he treats you that way."

"I know." I responded with a smile. "He hasn't seen my fighting side yet."

"NAO!" I jumped and looked up with a scowl at my brother. "I FINISHED!"

It took me a second to realize what he said and then see the faces. I had a surprised expression since Naruto never cleans up after himself. "AWESOME!" I yelled up at him. "COME DOWN!"

Naruto was next to me in seconds. "Now can we go!" He asked in a whining tone. "Please please!"

"Alright alright." Iruka-sensei said. Naruto helped me up and we all went to the ramen shop. I sat with my head in my hands and watched my brother eat. I ate my small bowl in silence. "Why'd you do that Naruto? You know who the Hokage are right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. "They're the leaders of our village."

I smiled as I looked over at the fourth Hokage face. "And the fourth Hokage stopped the nine-tailed fox and nine tailed wolf from destroying the village." I said to finish what Naruto was saying.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted. "But I'm going to be better than any of them!"

I smiled at my brother when he looked over at me. I just smiled back. I lied my head on the counter and closed my eyes. "Naomi?" I opened my eyes and saw Maki smile at me. "NAO!" she ran into my arms as I opened them so she could stop. "Guess what guess what! Uncle says that whatever food you need is okay! You can have it! I work it off for you!"

"Maki you don't have to do that." I said putting her in the seat next to me.

Maki gave me the most innocent look ever. "But I want too. You worked really hard for Mommy and Daddy and they gave you only a little money. I wanted to help!" Maki said innocently.

I smiled and rubbed her forehead. I jumped at my brother's shout. "I wanna another bowl!"

Maki smiled and got down to get him another bowl. Iruka-sensei looked at me. "Would you like another bowl, Naomi?" He asked me.

"Umm no thank you Iruka-sensei." I said smiling softly trying to look as innocent as possible.

~TIME SKIP~

The next morning I sat and waited for Iruka-sensei to tell us what was happening. Iruka-sensei walked in with a clipboard, "We will now start the final exam. When you're name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu."

My head dropped onto the table. "Really?" I said in a yelling whisper.

"What's wrong Nao?" Kira asked.

"I'm just not very good at the clone jutsu." I said.

"Don't worry about it. You're so great at that jutsu, you'll probably get it and become a ninja for sure!"

"No I'm horrible at clone jutsu. You'd probably get it on the spot, you're better than the whole class. Better than Sasuke that's for sure." I said.

"Oh I don't know about that, Sasuke's pretty good. And hes sooo dreamy!" Kira said.

"I thought that you were over boys Kira."

"But Sasuke's so so-"

"Ya I know he's "dreamy"." I said with my eyes rolling.

"Hatori Kira." Iruka-sensei said.

"That's me wish me luck." Kira said with a smile on her face.

"Ya good luck." I said back. "Even though you don't need it." I whispered under my breath. I sat waiting for my turn with my head laying on the table.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka-sensei said. I looked up and watched as Naruto walked into the testing room. 15 minutes later he came out with a depressed look on his face. As I was about to get up and check on him when my name was called. "Uzumaki Naomi." I looked over at Naruto who was slumping down on his seat. I bit my lip and entered the testing room. In there was Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. "Hello Naomi." I bowed respectfully.

"Hello sensei." Iruka-sensei nodded at me to continue. I got into a stance and closed my eyes tightly. "Clone jutsu!" I shouted. When turned my head I saw a clone of me sprawled on the floor. I smacked my forehead in disappointment.

"I'm sorry to say this Naomi, but you failed." I nodded in understanding and bowed.

"Thank you for your teachings sensei."

"Wait a minute Naomi!" Mizuki-sensei said. I dashed out of the testing room before he could finish his sentence.

"HOW DID IT GO?" Naruto asked in my face.

"I didn't pass." I said with a depressing look. Naruto had a frustrating looked with his fists clenched.

"You should have at least passed! You're here all the time."

"Well I'm not the best at that jutsu." I said with my hand behind my neck in a sheepish way. "But I'm sure we'll become ninjas next year."

"No! I need to become a ninja today!" Naruto said with fury.

"Calm down Naruto! We'll become ninjas soon. It just takes some time. If you were here all the time like you said I am then you would've learned that by now."

"But Nao..." Naruto said in a whining voice.

"Don't Nao me. You know its true Naruto." I said in a soft commanding voice.

"I'm going to stay and watch the graduation ceremony." Naruto said

"Well then I'll stay to, I guess."

~TIME SKIIIIIIP~

I sat on the ground next Naruto watching everyone else get their head bands. Kira saw me and waved. I waved back. Kira stopped and gave me a look of pity. I was confused but I just smiled at her. "Nao?" I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Naruto leaning on the rope of the swing. "Do you feel like they're talking about us?"

"A little bit." I said leaning on my hand. The truth is that I see everyone giving me looks of pity. I really don't know why but I don't mind it much. My stomach started churning again. Mizuki-sensei was standing next to us. I don't trust Mizuki-sensei for some reason. It just doesn't feel right. He said for us to follow him but I couldn't. "Um...I'm gonna go home okay Naruto?" I said getting up.

"Alright. See ya later!" Naruto said as I walked off towards home. Mizuki-sensei didn't like it but I just walked home.

I cleaned up then went to go take a nap before dinner. I slept too long I guess because Naruto was shaking me awake and it was dark outside. "What Naruto?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Come on! I know a way that we can become ninja and fast!" Naruto said.

(Half an hour later)

"Naruto I don't think we should be doing this." I whispered as we made our way to where Mizuki-sensei said we could practice new techniques.

"Let's just look it okay?" Naruto said.

"I'm blaming you if we get caught." I stated as I looked over his shoulder at the scroll.

"Let's see the first one is..." Naruto started.

"Multi shadow clone jutsu." I finished.

"AW! NOT THIS AGAIN!" Naruto shouted. I groaned and hung my head. "That's our worst jutsu!"

"Your telling me." I whined. This is gonna take a while. "Okay you first." I watched as Naruto did the jutsu a hundred times until he got it.

"Your turn!" Naruto said. He was covered in dirt and twigs. I nodded and got up off the ground.

"SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU!" I shouted. After about a hundred times I finally got it! I made as many me as possible! It's awesome!

I sat next to Naruto on the ground as he tried to do it again. He fell next to me and he was panting. I didn't notice that I was too. Then I looked up to see Iruka-sensei standing there. "It's all over Naruto and Naomi. Haha." He said.

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly while I felt my face go hot. "Hehehe." Naruto went. I just smiled. "Caught us already huh? Your quick sensei. We only had time to learn one jutsu."

Naruto helped me too my feet and I glued my eyes to the ground. "Iruka-sensei..."

"Listen Iruka-sensei!" I was cut off by Naruto. "We're going to show you this amazing jutsu and then your gonna let us graduate. That how it works right?"

"Any that learns a jutsu from this scroll passes right?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Huh? What gave you two that idea?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it! Believe it! He told me where to get the scroll and everything!" Naruto said.

"You never said Mizuki-sensei said it!" I said. This was really bad. Everything? That means he wants the scroll but what's so special about it? Wait didn't we steal it from the Hokage? Man I can be so dense at times!

"Well who else could have told me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Iruka-sensei himself!" I shouted at him placing my hands on my hips.

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah I guess so." He said.

Iruka-sensei had a confused look. He turned around and I saw kunai knife coming at us. "Look out!" Iruka-sensei shouted as he pushed us to safety.

"Nao." I looked over at Naruto. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I said sitting up. I saw Iruka-sensei with kunai around his body and some even in it. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Looks like you found our little hideaway." I looked over and saw Mizuki-sensei on a branch holding a shuriken on his back.

"I should've known." Iruka-sensei said.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki ordered.

"Hold on a second!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Naomi! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka-sensei ordered us.

"Al-alright." I said shakingly. I've never been scared of anyone in my entire life.

"That scroll contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger." Iruka-sensei explained. "Mizuki used you both to get the scroll for his own power."

Forbidden! I'll kill Naruto later right now we just have to make sure that the scroll won't get into Mizuki's hands. "Naruto and Naomi. Iruka is just trying to scare you both." Mizuki said. "Because he doesn't want you two to have the scroll."

I saw right through that lie. No one, not even people who hate Naruto, can lie to my face and get away with it. "Your lying!" I shouted.

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying." Mizuki said with a sinister smile on his face.

"No Mizuki!" Iruka-sensei said trying to stop him. I would like to know though.

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto." Mizuki said. "Since the decree twelve years ago."

"What decree?" Naruto asked. What happened twelve years ago other than our birth? Why can't I remember!

"Everyone knows except for you two. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up." Mizuki said. His face wasn't human anymore.

"What is this decree?" I asked.

"And why does everyone but us know about it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell them it's forbidden!" Iruka-sensei shouted.

Mizuki's eyes were like demons as he said this: "The decree is that no one can tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside you Naruto." I gasped and held my brother's arm tightly. This can't be true! My brother is not a demon!

"What?"

I didn't catch most of what he was saying. Everything else was swimming in my head. "The nine-tailed fox is you!" He shouted at Naruto. Mizuki kept going. Each word pounded in my head until I felt my chakra around me. "Even your beloved sensei hates your guts!" That made me mad. So mad that I felt my chakra growing even more. Like adding fuel to a bonfire that is going out of control.

Blocking everything out and processing what was said my chakra went down. Then Iruka-sensei was in front of us. "Why?" Naruto asked. I didn't see the shuriken sticking out of Iruka-sensei's back.

Iruka-sensei told us that he was the same as us. Everything was blurring that it was not making sense. I kept my breathing straight as I ran with Naruto through the woods. "Now what?" I asked him.

"We make sure that Mizuki doesn't get the scroll!" Naruto said. I nodded and jumped into the trees. "Be safe!"

"You too!" I shouted to him as he ran on the ground. I jumped from tree to tree watching my brother run. When he stopped I stopped. He stopped where Mizuki and Iruka-sensei had. I watched from above as he did from below. I ignored most of the conversation and saw Naruto give me a sign to get down there. I crawled down the tree and ran up to him. "What's up?" I asked in a whisper as I pressed myself against the trunk of the tree. Naruto nodded his head out and I nodded back. He ran out and kicked Mizuki in the face sending him back and letting go of his shuriken.

I came out and ran to Iruka-sensei. "Not bad for a little punk." I heard Mizuki say. I checked Iruka-sensei over real quick before joining Naruto.

"If you ever touch our sensei again." I started.

"We'll kill you." Naruto finished.

"Such big words." Mizuki said. He lifted his fist. "I can destroy you both with a single move!"

Naruto looked over at me. I nodded and got into my stance. "Give us your best shot fool. We'll give it back to you a thousand fold." Naruto said.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto and I shouted.

About a hundred of each of us filled the clearing. "How do like us now sucker!" I made all my clones shout.

Naruto gave me a thumbs up. "If you're not coming." One clone Naruto said.

"Then we're going to come after you." One of my clones said. I look pretty damn good. Pigtails and all!

They all started beating up Mizuki until he was on the ground unconscious. I poked him with a stick. "Is he really asleep?" I asked poking him still. I was satisfied when all I could see him moving was his chest. "Okay!"

Iruka-sensei removed Mizuki's headband. Naruto was wearing Iruka-sensei's headband. I smiled at him. "Naomi close your eyes for a moment." Iruka-sensei said.

I gave a curious look. "Why?" I asked with a pout.

"Just do it." Naruto said. I sighed and closed my eyes.

I felt something slip onto my forehead and around my head. Just under my pigtails and pulled tightly. "Alright you may open them." I smiled brightly knowing what was on my head. "Congratulations. You graduate." Iruka-sensei said.

I jumped on him in a hug form and we fell back into the crock of the tree. I felt tears of joy on my face. Naruto joined in. "And guess what! As a treat Iruka-sensei is taking us out for ramen again!" Naruto said. I just smiled and hugged them tightly. I love my brother no matter what.

* * *

_**Hello again. So cookies and milk for reviewers. No flames please. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. My name is Konohamaru!

_**HELLO! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry Guest but this chapter is not going to be of which Naomi will be sorted into her group. Again Sorry...promise will put up the next one soon. Promise!**_

_**Naomi: She really keeps her promises.**_

_**Kira: *Whisper* Yeah right**_

_**Me: *Glare* Just get on it.**_

_**Kira: Ann doesn't own Naruto.**_

_**Naomi: She does own however me and Maki and well Kira.**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

* * *

I ate my apple in peace on the bench waiting for Naruto to finish his picture. We were the last to get our pictures done. Of course like always Naruto wants to make a big deal out of a little thing so he got face paint and made me help him put it on this morning. I just got some new ribbons for my hair. They were black with orange flowers on them. I like fruit and I didn't eat breakfast so I chose a fruit tree at random and got an apple. Not my favorite fruit but it's good! When Naruto was finished I made sure my hair was straight and I sat in my chair and took the picture with a kind smile. Then we went to the academy. To register of course! Why else? Hokage looked at mine first. "Good." He said.

Then at Naruto's. His expression was a cross between 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' and 'is-he-serious?' looks. "At first I didn't know how to do it." Naruto said trying to explain it. "It took me three hour to work it out and stuff but finally I got it, like, an art project on my face only cooler."

"Even with my help." I muttered.

"Take it again." Lord Hokage said. "We can't accept this photo."

I sighed and shook my head. "Yeah well I'm not doing it again!" Naruto argued.

"Naruto..." I said with narrowed eyes. I love that Naruto has stopped treating me like I'm five but sometimes he just won't listen to me after I told him several times that they can't accept his photo.

Naruto transformed into his sexy jutsu. I hit my forehead with my palm. "Pretty please Lord Hokage." He said in his sexy voice.

Lord Hokage's face was turned from stoic to shocked in seconds. He fell backwards onto the ground. "I think you went a little too far Naruto." I said shaking my head slightly. Lord Hokage got back up right and I bowed to him. "Sorry sir. That was Naruto's sexy jutsu."

"That's the sexy jutsu you say. Very tricky that one." Lord Hokage said. "Too tricky don't do it again."

Naruto had a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed his neck. Lord Hokage said something about Naruto's headband. "Oh I don't wanna mess it up." Naruto said.

I like wearing mine. Naruto wears his goggles and I wear nothing so it's just cool I guess. "So you want your headband nice but your photo that's suppose to identify you makes you look like a clown." Lord Hokage said. "It's for ninja training and missions which is the key to your future. Look at this picture you can't even tell who it is."

"Plus it's kinda backwards." I said as I fixed my pigtail.

"Well fine!" Naruto grumbled. "How am I suppose to know all this complicated stuff anyway?"

"Hello! Intelligent sister here!" I said waving my hands in the air. "If you had asked I would tell you."

I looked over at the door when it opened. A boy around maybe five years old ran in, ranting about something. He had a shuriken in hand as he said something about being the fifth hokage. Sounds like Naruto. He tripped on his scarf and fell face flat on the floor. A man was in the doorway when I looked again. "Something tripped me!" The boy said sitting up.

The man kept gasping and looking around. "Are you okay honorable grandson?" He asked the kid. Huh? So this is the Hokage's grandson. "And by the way there's nothing here for you to trip on it's pretty flat."

The boy looked over at us. I shrugged and sat back in my chair with my arms folded in front of me. The boy however got up and moved over to Naruto. "Your the one that tripped me aren't you!" He said loudly as he pointed at Naruto.

Naruto got up and grabbed him by the scarf. "You tripped over your own feet dork." He said.

"Hey you!" The man said. "Take your hands off of him right now! He is the honorable grandson of the honorable third hokage!"

"Naruto, calm down please." I said getting to my feet.

"What's a matter huh?" The kid yelled at Naruto. Man this kid is asking for it. "I thought you were going to hit me tough guy. Afraid because the third hokage is my grandfather?"

"I don't care if he's your grandmother!" Naruto punched the kid. "So believe it!"

"Naruto!" I said smacking my forehead. "Why did you just do that?"

"He was asking for it!" Naruto shouted in my face.

"Well you didn't have to be so rude!" I shouted back.

Naruto started to pout and I rolled my eyes at him. The man was talking to the boy. We were dismissed and Naruto and I walked out of the academy. I then started giggling. "Huh? Why are you laughing Nao?" Naruto asked me.

"That grandmother comment." I said through my giggles. "With...with...the...face you...pulled...hahahaha!" I fell on the ground laughing.

Naruto kicked my side and I got up and caught my breath. "Your so weird Nao." He commented.

"I know." I said as we walked. "Can we stop by the store? I need some more filling for my cherry pie I'm making for Iruka-sensei."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "We need more ramen too."

"Okay." I said. I felt someone's eyes on us. Naruto and I looked behind and saw a very poorly structured rock behind us.

We kept walking with the kid following us. Naruto got annoyed pretty fast. "I know you're following us so give it up." Naruto said pointing at the kid.

He was now trying to be part of the fence. "That's pretty obvious." I said putting my hands in front of me.

He started laughing. "Saw through my disguise huh? The rumors about you guys are true. You guys are good." The little boy said. He walked over and stood directly in front of us. He pointed at us. "Alright! I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my trainer!" I guess he was talking to Naruto.

"I think names are in order before anything else." I said softly.

"And then you gotta show me how you did that sexy jutsu thing that you used on grandpa Hokage!" He said.

"This is some kind of joke isn't it?" Naruto asked facing me.

"No I need a new trainer!" The boy begged. "Please Boss."

That got Naruto wrapped around his finger. "Boss?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah you're the boss!" The boy said.

"Well," Naruto looked at me then rubbed the back of his neck. "How can I refuse?"

I rolled my eyes. We started walking and Naruto started giving him tips. I giggled when Naruto said catra. "Nao!" I turned and saw Maki running towards me. She hid behind my legs when she got there. "Hi Konohamaru." Maki said with a little blush on her cheeks. I was slightly confused who she was talking to but I looked over and saw she was looking at the boy.

NO WAY! Maki has a crush on this little boy! Even if he just transformed into a ugly version of Mia. Naruto was beat up and the boy turned back into his normal self. Maki giggles and the two boys disappear. I roll my eyes at them and Maki hands me a bag of fruit. Maki then tells me that she has to go and disappears as well. I get what I need from the market and then head back home. It's boring so I head to the forest for down time. I found Naruto and the boy Maki called Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was practicing the sexy jutsu. He kept failing. They took a break. "So what's up with this obsession you've got with your grandfather?" Naruto asked.

"My grandfather named me Konohamaru after the ancient name of the village." Konohamaru said. "So it should be easy to remember, but no one calls me that name not one single person in the whole village. That's because when they look at me they don't really see me." His face turned into a sad longing look. I guess he didn't hear Maki call him his name. "All they see is the honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. I can't stand it anymore it's like I'm invisible. Like I don't exist. That's why I've got to become a Hokage now so people know who I am!"

"Get real do you think people are going to listen to a squirt like you?" Naruto said. I rolled my eyes. Same old Naruto. "A kid can't turn into a hokage just after a day or two."

Konohamaru got to his feet. "What!" He shouted at Naruto.

"It's not that simple." Naruto said. "You keep saying Hokage Hokage. To really be a Hokage you know what you have to do?"

Oh no. Naruto sense is tingling. "What what is it?" Konohamaru asked.

"Your gonna have to defeat me in battle!" Naruto said.

I looked away for just a moment and saw the guy that was with Konohamaru earlier jumping through the trees. "I found you!" He yelled down at the two. I sighed and sat back twirling my hair. He fell to the ground. "So honorable grandson are you ready to go home?"

"No way!" Konohamaru yelled. "I'm learning how to beat my grandfather! So I can get the title Hokage! Now don't get in my way!" The guy started talking about being Hokage and what it takes to be Hokage. Konohamaru transformed and was a cute naked girl. He only gaped at Konohamaru's jutsu. "Hey why isn't he defeated?" Konohamaru asked.

"What! What kind of sandleist technique is that!" He yelled. I decided to drop down from my tree and next to Naruto.

He kept on trying to get Konohamaru back. I looked to Naruto and he was pleading with me. I sighed and groaned. I gave in like I always do. I made as many of me as possible. I just smirked as he said that he's not impressed by our jutsu. I got my hands in a sign and focused. I did my own sexy jutsu. It was myself. Taller and leaner than I am now with more of a rack and naked. I giggled and then after let the jutsu go kept giggling madly. The sun was going down so I told Naruto I was going home. "Hey Konohamaru." I said bending down to Konohamaru's level. "There is one person who knows your name. Her name is Maki and I bet she would want to be your friend."

Konohamaru smiled and thanked me with my name. I walked home and made dinner. Naruto came home an hour later. "Hey Nao."

"Eat and then bed Naruto." I said smiling. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Alright!"

* * *

_**Hello again. So cookies and milk for reviewers. No flames please. Thank you for reading!**_


	3. Teamwork is important

_**HEY GUYS! Okay now Naomi will be put in her squad. I hope you like it. Sasuke and Sakura will being doing the disclaimer.**_

_**Sasuke: Hey, Ann doesn't own anything.**_

**_Sakura: Other than Kira, Naomi and Maki._**

**_Thanks. Happy reading guys!_**

* * *

I sat at the table with my ribbon in my mouth and I was holding my hair up. Naruto was eating and he got up and walked over. He held up my hair and tied my ribbons for me. "Oh thanks Naruto." I said smiling at him.

"No problem Nao!" Naruto said. I got a banana and ate it as Naruto ate his ramen.

After we were done we walked to orientation. Konohamaru jumped out. "Your mine Naruto!" He cried.

Konohamaru fell flat on his face. I giggled a little. "What do you think you're doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"That was a slick move, that's why I respect you as a rival." Konohamaru said lifting his head.

"But we didn't do anything." I said blinking.

"Alright now fight me fair and square!" Konohamaru said getting in a stance.

"Sorry we've got an orientation." Naruto said.

"Orientation?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yeah, believe it as of today we're ninja." Naruto said pointing to the headband on his forehead.

I sighed and walked past the two of them. "Naomi!" I turned and saw Kira running towards me. "Wait up!" She stopped at my heel. Her black hair swished a little so that it stopped at her shoulders and her grey eyes sparkled. She was wearing her headband around her neck. "Let's walk together okay?"

I nodded and we started our conversation like always. Naruto and her own brother. Naruto caught up to us and I waved bye to Kira as we split ways. I sat next to Naruto. Next to Sasuke. Naruto started talking with Shikamaru. "Hey Naomi." Shikamaru said.

"Hey Shika." I said smiling at him.

I was being glared at by many girls as I just sat next to Sasuke. I was then moved away by Sakura and I hit my head on the edge of the table making stars pop in and out of my vision. "Nao!" I blinked back and Naruto was shaking me. I growled and he let go.

I glared at Sakura and she then looked at me. Her eyes widened at my look. "Sorry Naomi!" She then helped me up. Naruto was looking Sasuke in the eyes so closely. I sat next to Sasuke and growled when someone tried and touch me. Naruto was the only one that could get close enough and he was scared of me when I was mean. I was starting to get a headache and the girls crowding around with their perfumes made my stomach churn. I hate people like this. I looked over and saw Naruto kissing Sasuke! I started laughing.

I couldn't even stop when I was watching Naruto get his ass kicked by a bunch of girls. Sasuke looked over at with a glare. "Who are you?" He asked me.

I sniffled and wiped away tears that came from my laughing. "Oh I'm Naomi Uzumaki." I said smiling. I turned back to the front and pouted. My head feels even worse now!

Iruka-sensei walked in and started congratulating us. Not just Naruto and I but everyone in the classroom. Then he moved on to the teams. "Squad seven." I looked up a little. "Naruto Uzumaki, Naomi Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." I guess my team's not all that bad. I'm with my brother.

A kid in front raised his hand. "Shouldn't the Uzumaki twins be separated?" He asked.

"By the Hokage's orders Naomi will stay with her brother at all times." Iruka-sensei said. "Squad eight Hinata Hyuga, Kira Hattori, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

"Well at least you don't have to deal with bug boy." Kira whispered in my ear.

I stiffen a giggle and turned my attention back to the last Squad. "Squad Ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." Iruka-sensei said.

Naruto asked why he had to be with Sasuke. Iruka-sensei said that since Naruto had the worst score and Sasuke had the best that we were all put together. We were dismissed for lunch. Kira and I ate together in the shade of a tree. "So tell me about what Sasuke likes okay?" Kira said as we walked back towards class.

"Whatever." I say sitting down on a patch of grass. "I gotta wait for the rest of my squad."

"Okay see ya later!" Kira then walked towards her classroom.

After a while Naruto ran past me. Transformed into Sasuke. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Sasuke walked past after a little bit. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

Sasuke held out his hand. "Come on." He said. I looked at it then back up at his eyes. "I'm trying to find Naruto and you're his sister."

I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me a little too hard and we flew backwards. I fell on top of him and was centimeters from his face.

(Sasuke's POV)

Her eyes. They're so blue and bright. With her blond bangs slightly covering her closed eyes. She looks cute like this. Very cute. Even the way she lands on me it doesn't hurt. She's rather light compared to what I've been told about this girl. Her best friend is Kira Hattori. The little girl from the ramen shop said that she love fruit and is very nice and sweet. I'm glad that I got in her group. Her eyes opened and her eyes were ocean blue. "I'm sorry!" She cries.

Her warmth is then removed by her getting off. I got up and shrugged it off. "Whatever." Even though it's one of the coolest things I have ever seen.

(Naomi's POV)

I walked with Sasuke through the school. Naruto ran out of the bathroom and asked how Sasuke got lose. Sasuke said he used the escape jutsu. His grey eyes are what caught me though. They were nice. I blushed a little and looked at the floor as I heard Naruto run to the bathroom again. "I guess he didn't check the milk again." I said with a giggle.

"Naomi, let's walk back to class." Sasuke said. "Unless you wanna walk back with your brother?"

I looked over to Naruto and sighed. "Might as well. He'll be a while." I said as I skipped back to class.

~~~TIMESKIIIIIIP~~~~

I sat on a table waiting with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "He's late." Naruto said annoyed.

"Naruto sit down and shut up." I said only to be ignored.

Naruto was looking back and forth down the hall. "Naruto just sit down." Sakura says.

"I don't want to!" Naruto said. Oh so she gets his attention! "How come our teachers the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll! Believe it!"

"The other squads already got to see their teachers and took off on some adventure or something and Iruka-sensei's gone too." I said kicking my legs.

"We know okay?" Sakura said. We looked over and saw Naruto putting an eraser in the top of the door. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Are you really trying to do that?" I asked Naruto.

"Yup!" Naruto said. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot." I looked back at Sasuke. He was looking at me and our eyes met for a second before we each moved away from each other. I looked over at the door and saw a man with most of his face except for one of his eyes. Turns out a jonin can be fooled by Naruto.

Naruto was laughing and pointing. Sensei bent over and picked up the eraser. "Humm...how can I put this?" He said to himself. "My first impression of this group is that you're a bunch of idiots."

I sighed. Thanks Naruto. Sensei took us up to the roof. "Sensei?" He turned around while everyone else took a seat. I handed him a peach I just picked. "Fresh picked and for you."

"Thanks." He patted my head and I went to go sit next to my brother. "Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura asked. "Well what are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate." Sensei said. "Dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"Maybe you should show us sensei." I suggested kindly.

He pointed to himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Thing I like and things I hate." Kakashi-sensei said. "I don't feel like telling you that." It surprised Naruto and Sakura but not me. Everyone has their own personal life and I think that it's suppose to be that way. "My dreams for the future never really thought about it. As for my hobbies I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless." Sakura said. "All he really told us was his name."

Naruto agreed but I have a different sense. Though I can't see his face I know that something about him is okay. Is honorable. I'll find it soon though. Kakashi-sensei tells Naruto to go first. Naruto tells us what I already know. Next is Sakura and she talks mostly about Sasuke. Sasuke is after her and I don't really know what to do. It's has a lot of anger behind it. A lot of anger and hate. It's rating off of him. "Last one." I was shaken from my own thoughts by Kakashi-sensei. "You in the skirt and pigtails. Aren't you a little old for pigtails and ribbons?"

I sighed. "Maybe but I'm the only one that really cares about my pigtails." I said. "And I just think that my hair is better parted into two pigtails than one ponytail down my back." I shrug as I say this and notice that Sasuke's eyes are trained on me like a lion stalking his prey. "My name is Naomi Uzumaki. I like fruit especially fresh cherries. I hate almost nothing. I've never really thought about any dreams and I don't know of any hobbies other than try and keep my brother out of trouble."

"Good you all unique and..." I tuned the rest of it out and watched birds fly by. Naruto will fill me in later. Naruto held out his hand to help me up. "Naomi, could you hang back for a second?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Um..sure." I said and Naruto shrugged and said he was going home anyway.

I walked over to Kakashi-sensei and stood right in front of him. "You read people don't you?" He asked me. I nodded politely. It's not like I hid the fact that I read your emotions like you read a book. "So tell me what do you think when you can't see my face?"

I only smile. "I can still see your eye." I said. He looks confused. "Your eyes are the windows to you soul and there by you direct more emotion from the eyes than anything else on the face."

"Your smart." Kakashi-sensei says. "So tell me how are you related to Naruto?"

"We're twins." I say. I guess it's hard to tell when I'm calm and Naruto is all over the place.

"I see so you would know your brother better than anyone right?"

"I wouldn't say that. I do know my brother yes but there will always be things I need to learn about him." I say.

"Last question who is older? Naruto or you?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Neither." I respond. "We are stigmata. Twins that are born in a snuggle and that can feel what the other one feels. Naruto acts like the older one though."

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "One more thing did you hear what I said?"

"About getting up at five AM and meeting you in the woods? Yes." I said. "But I don't think that you would mind me eating a piece of fruit or two."

"I see you get the meaning of my teachings." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Like you said. I'm smart." I said smirking.

"NAO!" I looked over and saw Kira waving at me. "COME ON! YOU PROMISED!"

I looked to Kakashi-sensei and he nodded. I jumped over the railing and down to the ground. I've done this multiple times so I know how to do it. Kira walked over when I hit the ground. "What did I promise again?" I asked.

"You promised at lunch that you would tell me what Sasuke likes and doesn't like!" Kira whined.

"Well he said he hate a lot of things and doesn't like a lot of things and that's about it." I said.

(Sasuke's POV)

I turned the corner just in time to see Naomi fall from the roof of the academy. She landed on her feet with a smile though. Kira was talking to her about something. I decided to snoop on whatever they were talking about. "Nao~!" Kira whined at Naomi.

"What? That's all he said!" Naomi countered with a shrug. "If you wanna know what he likes then you go ask him yourself. Just because I'm in his group doesn't mean that'll be you're spy!"

Kira then started blushing like mad. She whispered something under her breath that made Naomi laugh. Naomi was clutching her sides and laughing like a madwoman. Then a little girl with brown hair ran up to her. "NAO!"

"Maki!" Naomi grabbed the girl and swung around once making her skirt fly up just enough to see her underwear. They were black with orange flowers on them. I could feel my face going hot. I looked back over and Naomi had the girl on her hip and was hugging her. "So what's up chick-lit?"

"Daddy says that he needs your help with something and he'll pay you for it!" Maki said smiling widely.

Naomi just smiled back. "Tell him I'll be there later alright?" Naomi said setting the girl, Maki, on her feet.

"Okay." Maki then ran off towards her home.

"So Nao you take on these jobs and what does Naruto do?" Kira asked Naomi.

"I don't know but it pays the bills and keeps a roof over our heads." Naomi said. "Plus when I can't work Naruto somehow pays them all and gets whatever I need."

So Naomi has to work for her home and food? My family left money for me and she has nothing but her brother. "Okay, when we get to my house you need to show Hino that you can sing like an angel!" Kira said bumping her friend.

"No way!" Naomi said. They started off in the direction of the forest.

"Come on Nao!" Kira begged. "You sing so beautiful!"

"I don't wanna sing Kira." Naomi said. Her eyes flashed something before she covered it up and made them shine. I followed them as they talked about things. Mostly their brothers. Finally they were at a house. Kira's house. "No Kira!"

"Yes Naomi!" Kira was now pushing Naomi up the steps. A woman walked out the front door. "Hey mom!"

"Hello darling." Mrs Hattori said smiling. Her eyes were green and her hair was black.

A man then walked out. He had black hair as well and grey eyes. "Hello girls."

"Hey Daddy." Kira said reaching up and kissing her father's cheek.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hattori. Could you make Kira stop trying to get me to sing?" Naomi asked.

"I wanna hear Nao sing!" A pair of twins ran out of the door. A girl and boy. They both have black hair and the girl has green eyes while the boy has the grey eyes.

Naomi sighs and tells Kira to go get Hino. A tall boy walks out of the door looking like his mother more than his father. "SING NAO SING!" The twins and Kira shout together.

"Alright alright already!" Naomi says picking up a guitar. She starts a song and starts to sing. "_Rocks bang together_

_Things start blowin' up_

_Planets all align around a big red sun_

_Then we're all here_

_That don't just happen_

_Two tiny cells collide_

_Then she feels a kick_

_Soon the baby cries and your goin' home with him_

_Then he says dad_

_That don't just happen_

_You can take what you read in a book_

_Take what you see on a TV screen_

_Throw it out the window and look_

_At how the sky is blue and the grass is green_

_And when the stars come out every night_

_That don't just happen_

_Crops are in the field_

_There ain't no rain nowhere_

_Ground is cracks and dust_

_The whole town is in despair_

_Then a farmer prays and the storms roll in_

_That don't just happen_

_You can take what you read in a book_

_Take what you see on a TV screen_

_Throw it out the window and look_

_At how the sky is blue and the grass is green_

_And when the stars come out every night_

_That don't just happen_

_Oh, You can take what you read in a book_

_Take what you see on a TV screen_

_Throw it out the window and look_

_At how the sky is blue and the grass is green_

_And when the stars come out every night_

_That don't just happen_

_Every time we take a deep breath_

_And every time that the wheels touchdown_

_Every time we take another step_

_And have one more day to hang around_

_Know we didn't get that lucky_

_Cause that don't just happen_

_That don't just happen_

_Someone picked you out_

_Put you in front of me_

_In a smoky college bar_

_The rest is history_

_That don't just happen_." Kira was right. Naomi sings like an angel.

(Naomi's POV) ~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~

I ate a peach on the way to the memorial rock. Not everyone knows what this is about but I can almost grasp it. Something about being a team I think. By the time we got there Sasuke and Sakura were walking up as well. I walked over to the memorial rock and smiled. I like reading all the names on it. I wonder if they're watching me and wondering what I'm doing. It takes a long while before Kakashi-sensei shows up. "Morning everyone, ready for your first day?" He asked us.

I sighed as Sakura and Naruto flipped out on him. He said something about a black cat? He told us we had to get the two bells that he had before the timer he set went off. I ignored most of the conversation and kept my head to the side trying to figure it out. Then I took to the trees. I'm not ever easy to find. I once played a game of hide and seek with Kira and it lasted almost the whole day. I didn't flinch when he had Naruto in a headlock way. I almost would have done it myself if I didn't know that Naruto could beat me at my own game. "Naomi..." I turned and looked at Kakashi-sensei. "Have you figure it out yet?"

"Maybe...I'm still thinking." I say. I take one last look at the memorial stone before disappearing for good.

I concealed myself well enough in the trees that I could watch and not be seen. I could vaguely see Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto I couldn't see at this very moment but knowing him he'll be out in just a second. I was right. Naruto was standing right in front of Kakashi-sensei. "You and me! Right now! Fair and square!" Naruto said.

I shook my head at my brother. I got comfy on the branch and just watched. Naruto ran at Kakashi-sensei and Kakashi-sensei just pulled out a book. I wonder why no one is helping Naruto? I mean I would but I kinda know what it's all about and I know better than to be in the crossfire when Naruto is mad. Kakashi-sensei landed behind Naruto and was making a handsign. The tiger sign but I don't think he has any intention of hurting us. "Naruto..." I whispered under my breath.

"Leaf village! Secret finger jutsu!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. The handsign landed right in the middle of Naruto's butt. "Thousand years of death!"

I couldn't help my smiling. I giggled as Naruto in the water and Kakashi-sensei went back to his book. Then it struck me. I'm such an idiot! Though I kept watching as Naruto used his clones and Kakashi-sensei dodged his attacks. I laughed when Naruto didn't see the trap for him. I jumped out of the trees and over to where he was. "Need some help brother?" I asked swinging upside down. That was until out of nowhere a kunai hit my leg. I fell down and landed on my feet. I pulled it out and luckily it wasn't deep. I looked up at Naruto to see that he was gone.

I looked over to Sasuke and Sakura and they were both gone. I sighed. So Sakura will help Sasuke but not my brother. Typical. Another reason why boys aren't a main focus in my life. My hand started glowing green a little bit and I healed my cut. I was taught a little of medical training. Naruto was gone so I decided to go into the trees again and wait for them by the memorial rock. Naruto was trying to get away by eating lunch early. Idiot. The bell rang and everyone but me gathered at the posts. "Naomi, you can come out now." Kakashi-sensei said.

"No thanks." I said hiding still. My cut isn't fully healed because I've never ever have fully grasp a medical lesson.

"Nao come on out." Naruto said.

"No, I don't wanna." I said going higher into the leafs.

"Naomi come out now." I couldn't argue anymore and I jumped out of the tree and landed on the leg badly. I masked my pain and sat down next to Sasuke. Naruto was tied up and everyone's stomachs were growling but mine because I did have the sense to eat something even if I did throw it up. "Uh-oh stomachs growling hum. That's too bad. By the way about this exercise. Well I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy." This pecked a little of my interest. Why is he toying with us?

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over?" Sakura said. She did but that was genjutsu she was under. "Do you get points for that?"

Kakashi-sensei is saying that all of us our dropped from the program. I guess sometimes you have to fall to get back up again. I didn't think any of us were that bad. Even if all Sakura and I did was nothing. I should be able to do more when my brother's in trouble but I've taken into account everything that he does and then it's more than enough from just him. "Because you don't think like ninja you think like little kids. All of you do except for your sister Naruto. Naomi did you figure it out yet?"

I nodded and hid my eyes in my skirt. Trying to decipher what he's doing is not going to be easy but I have to do it. Kakashi-sensei was explaining it to the others when it came to me. He wants us to be a squad. I looked back up and he saw it in my eyes. I stood up and took to finding apples. I could only find one. I cut it up so then I could share it with the rest and heard Kakashi say something about not feeding Naruto and left. I dropped down and looked at the apple in my hand. Naruto needs it and I don't care if I do fail! I walked up to him and set it at his mouth. "Eat idiot." I said smiling at him.

Naruto bit into the apple and ate it really fast. "Thanks Nao! But if Kakashi-sensei finds out you could..."

"I know." I said sitting down next to Sasuke. "I don't care."

Sasuke did the same thing with his lunch that I did but Sakura gave her lunch to Naruto instead. I giggled a little when Sakura was freaking out. "Naomi." I looked over at Sasuke. "Did you eat anything?"

"It's okay." I said smiling. "I don't need any-" I was stopped short when something hit my mouth. Rice. I blushed a little and ate what Sasuke put in my mouth. He then kept feeding me since I wouldn't take it. Until Kakashi-sensei showed.

"YOU!" I jumped and held my hands up for a little protection. "You broke the rules I hope you're ready for the punishment!" Kakashi-sensei was doing some hand signs. I could barely hear what everyone was saying but I kinda got it after Kakashi-sensei made the dark clouds go away. We all passed and I almost crapped myself by the end of the day. Good job Naomi good job.

* * *

**_Hey again. So I know Sasuke was OOC but I did it on purpose. Okay so R&R please~! You'll get cookies~!_**


	4. Zabuza the swordsman

**_Hey! *Dancing around in a circle* I love you guys that are reading. This story is getting more people reading than my Soul Eater story got in the first three chapters. Okay so I'm gonna try this...hopefully it works this time. Okay so I have a poll on my profile. It's a bout if you guys want me to do the movies and the OVAs. You can leave it in a review if you wanna I don't care either way as long as I get some sort of input please! Okay, Sasuke and Naomi._**

**_Sasuke: Ann doesn't own Naruto_**

**_Naomi: She does however own me and every other OC in this story._**

**_Wow Naomi way to put it to a point. Anyway HAPPY READING GUYS!_**

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm at point C." I was moving towards my point. Mine was the farthest away from everyone. "Sakura I'm at point B." After a second my brother. "Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it!"

"Naomi, I'm at point D." I said into my mic. Kakashi-sensei said the target moved so we did as well. Naruto got it. It's a brown cat with a red ribbon on its right ear. Poor thing.

"Can you verify ribbon on right ear?"

"Yeah." I told Sasuke.

"Affirmative. Identity verified." Sasuke told Kakashi-sensei.

I felt bad for the cat and Naruto so I took it. It calmed in my arms. "What is with that!?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up." I said glaring at Naruto. The cat pulled my pigtail. I scowled at it. It jumped from my arms to Sasuke's. It started going on Sasuke so I took it again. "Be nice Tora." I said to it.

She got the idea and lied in my arms as we walked.

~TIMESKIP~

I gave the cat back to it's owner and the owner was squishing it to death. No wonder it ran away. "Haha, stupid cat." Naruto said. "It deserves to be squashed!"

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura said.

We turned to Lord Hokage for our next mission. "Now then for squad seven's next mission we have several available tasks." Lord Hokage said. "Among them babysitting the chief council's three year old." I flinched at that one. Last time I babysat someone I wound up with bite marks and a burn on my forehead. "Helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes-"

"Nooooo!" Naruto whined. "I wanna go on a real mission! Not this little kid stuff. Come on old man!"

I sighed. My brother is such a moron. He does have a small point though. Iruka-sensei was yelling at Naruto now. I smacked Naruto upside the head. "Be a little reasonable Naruto." I said when Naruto glared at me.

"But Nao! Babysitting is not a mission!" Naruto whined at me.

Kakashi-sensei hit him. "Would you put a lid on it?"

"Never." I whispered.

Lord Hokage started explaining it to us why we have missions. Naruto started going on about ramen. "Oh sorry." Kakashi-sensei said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather!" Naruto complained. "I'm not the little kid that use to pull pranks all the time."

"He has grown a little." I said shrugging as I pulled my pigtail.

"I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto demanded. He started pouting on the ground.

I sighed. I bent down to looked Naruto in the eyes. I flicked his forehead, thus flicking my own forehead. "Stop being unreasonable Naruto." I said looking at him.

"Nao!"

"Don't Nao me Naruto. You're being unreasonable and you know it." I said with my 'stop it' face.

"So be it." I looked over at the Hokage. I smiled as he gave us our mission. "I'm going to give you a C rank mission. You will be bodyguards on a mission."

"Really?" Naruto and I asked. "YES!"

"Who are we guarding?" I asked.

"Are we guarding a princess?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now." Lord Hokage said. "Send in our visitor."

We turned towards the door. A an older man walked in with a bottle of sake in hand. "What? A bunch of snot nosed kids?" He said. He then pointed to Naruto. "And you with the idiotic face you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto started laughing. "Who's the little one with-" He stopped short. He noticed that he was shorter than Sasuke, Sakura and I. He said something about demolishing him.

"Naruto, calm down would you?" I asked with the most innocent look I could muster at the moment.

Naruto still was acting like a little kid. I turned back to the man. "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder." He introduced himself and told us what he was going to do when he returns home. Something is different about this though. Normally they just go home on their own but he needs a squad of ninja to escort him? Why?

~TIMESKIP~

I pulled on my backpack. Naruto was getting excited. "What are you getting all excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"This is the first time we've been out of the village." I explained.

"Yea! Believe it!" Naruto said laughing as he looked in all different directions.

"Hey! Am I suppose to trust my life in the hands of this runt?" Tazuna pointed at my brother. Oh boy. "He's a joke!"

Kakashi-sensei laughed. "He's with me and I'm a jonin and if anything does happen we have his sister to make sure that it doesn't." Kakashi-sensei said setting a hand on my head.

"Your his sister?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

I then got this weird vibe from Naruto. Oh no. Someone pissed him off. "Hey never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake! And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto shouted at Tazuna. "Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me! My name's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!"

I sighed. "Naruto..." I said folding my arms.

"Hokage are powerful and wise. You are punny and brainless." Tazuna said only adding more fuel to the flames as he drink his sake. "The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "I'll be willing to do anything to become Hokage! No matter what it takes!" He went on about it a little more before I stopped it right there by putting my hand over his mouth. "Nao!" He tried to say.

"Naruto stop being so loud." I said.

Tazuna said something I didn't get and started walking. Naruto got more heated and almost bit me! I stepped on his foot though. After a while Sakura started to make conversation. "Say mister Tazuna." She started.

"Yeah?"

"Your country is the land of waves right?" She asked.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too aren't there?" Sakura asked.

If I can remember right no there aren't. "No there aren't any ninja in the land of waves." Kakashi-sensei said. "But in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own customs and cultures. Where ninja reside." Kakashi-sensei explained more to Sakura but I noticed something in the trees. "Hey!" That made me jump. "You all just doubted Lord Hokage didn't you?" Naruto and Sakura shook their heads.

We kept walking. I noticed a puddle of water. But it hasn't rained in a while because it's the dry season. The two ninja came out of nowhere and wrapped Kakashi-sensei up in chains. They then started ripping him apart. I felt them behind me and went for my kunai but I felt something nick my cheek as I was moved and saw a good five inches of my hair cut off. I looked up and noticed it was Sasuke. He set me down and went to help Naruto. I moved quickly over to Sakura to help with Tazuna. Sasuke must move fast because he moved from helping Naruto to over by us in seconds. My cheek started burning and my hair was out of their pigtails. Kakashi-sensei had them both by their necks. I looked over at the body before and smiled. All logs.

Kakashi-sensei then said something that I didn't hear. Something about a good job. Sasuke helped me to my feet because my knees gave in. My cheek is still burning though. It hurts too. Poison? Kakashi-sensei told Naruto not to move and for Sasuke to help me. I guess I have more than one cut on my cheek. Kakashi-sensei got the whole story out of Tazuna. I was right! Then Naruto did something stupid. I couldn't tell though because of the poison in my blood. Everything was a little dizzy. "What about Naomi!? She's hurt too!" Sakura argued.

"I'll be fine." I said picking up my ribbons. "I just need Sakura to do something for me real quick."

I explained to Sakura what to do and she did it. I've taken poison out of my blood before and it's really easy once you know how to do it. She also made my hair even and put it back up. Then we started walking again. Sasuke kept glancing at me. Stalker status much.

~TIMESKIP~

Mist was rolling in from somewhere. Right now I'm sitting in between my brother and Sasuke on a boat. A bridge was coming into view. The land of waves! I put a hand over my brother's mouth so that he would be quiet. "Mister Tazuna," Kakashi-sensei started. "Before we reach the pier I would like to ask you something?" Tazuna was silent. "The men who are after you I need to know why? If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'm going to have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"I have no choice but to tell you. No I want you to know the truth." Tazuna said. "Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "Who is it?"

"You know him or at least I'm sure you've heard his name before." Tazuna said. "He's one of the wealthiest man in the world. The shipping magnetic, Gato."

"Gato?" Kakashi-sensei got this worried face. "Of Gato transfers? He's a business leader everyone knows him."

"Who? Who? What? What?" Naruto asked.

Tazuna went on to explain who Gato was. "Gato owns a famous company that's true but below the surface the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and organization he sells to thugs and contrabands using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the land of waves. He came to our island to take control of our transport and shipping. Any one who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared." Tazuna said. "In an island nation the man who controls the seas controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives but there's one thing he fears. The bridge. When it's complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder."

"So that's it?" Sakura you read my mind.

"Since you're the one in charge of the bridge you're the one that is standing in his way." I said looking at Sakura.

"That means those guys we fought in the forest they were working for Gato." Sasuke said.

Naruto got it after that. Thank you Sasuke! "I don't understand if you knew he was dangerous, knew he'd send agents to eliminate you, why did hide that from us?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Because the land of waves is a small impoverished nation." Tazuna said. "Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge they can't pay an A or B ranked mission it's too expensive. You must understand that you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge they'll assassinate me before I reach home." Tazuna looked over at me. I wonder why? Maybe because my heart is the one that can take it and mix it up? "But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Grandad! Grandad! I want my grandad!'"

My heart twinged. Even if he was trying to manipulate us I have a feeling he's not lying. He said something else that didn't really catch my attention. "Well I guess we have no other choice we'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Oh I'm very grateful." Tazuna said.

It was silent still as we approached the shore. The fog cleared and showed a cute little village surrounded by water. We started walking again. Naruto started bugging out and threw a kunai into the bushes. After Kakashi-sensei and Sakura yelled at him I walked over to him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

Naruto glared so I kicked his shin like any little sister would do. He threw another kunai into the bushes thus scaring a little rabbit. Poor rabbit. Naruto started saying sorry to it. "LOOK OUT!" I turned on my heel and ducked as a very BIG sword came out of nowhere.

It stuck into one of the trees and a big guy was standing on it no problem. "Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi rogue ninja from the land hidden in the mist." Kakashi-sensei said. Rogue Ninja! Kakashi-sensei stopped Naruto from even going at Zabuza. I grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him back. Kakashi-sensei put a hand on his headband.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye did I get that right?" Zabuza asked. What? Sharingan? "It's too bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man." No one moved. I was still trying to wrap my head around Kakashi-sensei having a sharingan eye. That's only kekkei genkai to the Uchiha clan.

"Now quick mongy formation!" Kakashi-sensei ordered. "Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork now it's time to use it." Kakashi-sensei put up his headband thus showing his Sharingan. It's a red eye with three black dots when it's fully matured. "I'm ready!"

"Well, looks like I'm going to get to see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza said. "This is an honor."

"Everyone keeps saying sharingan, sharingan. Will someone explain what a sharingan is?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan. A rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this jutsu or dojutsu can see and comprehend any genjutsu, taijutsu or ninjutsu." Sasuke explained. He should know since he actually has that capability in his hands.

"The user can then copy it and use it against his opponent." I finished explaining. "It's a rare form of dojutsu yes but there is so much more to the Sharingan than that."

"You got it right boy." Zabuza said. "But you've only scratched the surface. The girl finished the rest for you. Down to the smallest detail it can copy." Something was boiling inside me. I hate being called girl. It started getting foggy. I didn't hear most of the rest of what Zabuza said but I heard something about Kakashi-sensei being a famous ninja. Figures. "Enough talking. I need to exterminate the old man, now."

I ran over and stood behind Tazuna. Zabuza said something I couldn't hear and then took off. He was standing on the water. Most likely using chakra control to make it so he's walking on water. After a minute the fog was getting thicker. I mean really thick. Like I couldn't see my own kunai in front of my face. "He vanished." Naruto breathed.

Kakashi-sensei walked in front of Sakura. "Sensei?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry he'll come after me first." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Like that's any better." I whispered.

"But who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza Momochi the ex-leader of the village hidden in the mist assianastin unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi-sensei explained.

"Silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests. It happens in an instant without sound or warning of any kind." Kakashi-sensei said. "It's so fast that you can pass from this life without realising what has happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard."

I felt myself shaking but I forced my mind to think clearly and sharply so then if he did come my way I would be as fast as I normally am. "Calm Naomi. Calm." I whispered to myself.

"Well if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi-sensei said. Thank you so much for that void of confidence Kakashi-sensei!

"How can you say that!" Sakura asked.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto stated.

"The land of waves is surrounded by oceans." Tazuna said. "The swirling mist is ever present."

"Well that's good to know." I said sarcastically.

Soon the mist was so thick I couldn't see Kakashi-sensei. "Sensei!" Sakura called out.

Then after a moment a sound came out. "Eight points." It said.

Sakura gasped. "What was that?" Sakura and I asked together.

"Larix, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, supamit atertiary, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my kill point." It was Zabuza's voice!

My stomach did a flip flop and I gripped my kunai tighter. Then a wind blew my pigtails over my shoulders. I could see Kakashi-sensei again. That's good. "Sasuke!" I jumped at the sound of Kakashi-sensei's voice. "Calm down. I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die." He looked back at us smiling from under his mask. "Trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." I felt someone. Zabuza was there! In the middle by Tazuna! "It's over."

I grabbed the back of Tazuna's shirt and pulled. Kakashi-sensei moved fast enough to get Zabuza but water was dripping where blood would be. A clone? Zabuza came out and tried to get Kakashi-sensei but it was the same thing. A clone was put where the real one was. I guess the sharingan is a copycat kekkei genkai. Kakashi-sensei put a kunai to Zabuza's neck. "Don't move." He said. "Now it's over." I have a feeling it's not. "Your finished."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted.

Then he started laughing. Not Naruto but Zabuza was laughing. "You really don't get it do you?" He asked. "Your technique is nothing but a crafts imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you." Zabuza scoffed. "You are full of surprises though. You've already copied my water-clone jutsu when you made your little speech." Kakashi-sensei meant that though. His smile was genuine and I could see it in both of his eyes. "Very skillfully executed. You made you're clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try." Zabuza was then behind Kakashi-sensei. Another clone! "But I'm not that easy to fool."

"That ones a clone too!" Naruto and I shouted.

Kakashi-sensei ducked as Zabuza went around with his sword. It caught in the ground but he pulled it out and kicked Kakashi-sensei into the air. He ran towards where he kicked him but stopped. Zabuza jumped into the water. "Sensei!" Naruto cried.

Something's got to be going through his head to let Zabuza kick him through the air. "He has great physical skill too." Sasuke said.

The mist was clearing enough to see Kakashi-sensei in a prison of water. I was shaking like a leaf as a clone of water came out right in front of us. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" Zabuza asked us. "When you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you then you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that I have your profile's entered in my bingo book, you may have earned the title ninja. But to called upstarts like you ninja is a joke."

My anger started rising very high. That's never good. The mist rolled in and Naruto came in on my right side. I caught him though. Causing the both of us to fall back but still. "You're just brats." That made my blood boil.

"Naruto! Naomi!" I clenched my teeth.

"Listen!" I heard Kakashi-sensei call out. "Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight." Too late I already made up my mind. I was going to kick this guy's ass or at least get Kakashi-sensei out of his prison. "He's using all his power to keep me in this prison so he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't go far from his real body if you get away from him he can't follow. Now run!"

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

"Naomi! Don't be an idiot!"

"Then what was that training for huh? You said that we're a team. It doesn't just include us kids but you too Kakashi-sensei!" I said. With that I ran at Zabuza only to get thrown back into Naruto. Sasuke then tried it. He was caught around the neck and then thrown to the side. "Sasuke!" both Sakura and I cried.

"He got Sasuke!" Naruto said from behind me. He was shaking. My brother was shaking. I know what he's thinking though. That we need to run.

And because of that wound he gave himself that he stayed. He set a hand on my head and together we stood up. I nodded at him. I knew what he was doing and I'd do the same if I were him. "Naruto no!" Kakashi-sensei cried to him.

This is my brother we're talking about. When does he follow directions? "AH! Naruto! What in the world are you doing?" Sakura yelled.

"Hush." I said watching my brother. "Trust him and me."

Naruto was thrown away as well and he stopped rolling at my feet. I saw the glint of metal in his hand. I smiled. "Naruto! What were you thinking charging at him like that! Even Sasuke couldn't defeat him!" Sakura scolded.

Naruto got to his feet. "Hey you." He taunted. "The freak with no eyebrows. Put this in your bingo book. The ninja that will become hokage of the village hidden in the leafs." Naruto was putting on his headband as he said the last part. "He never backs down. His name's Naruto Uzumaki!"

I smirked. "Naruto, you got a plan?" I asked.

"Yeah Sasuke listen up you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you." Sasuke replied. "So you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?"

"Thanks to Nao yeah." Naruto said. "Alright guys. Let's go wild."

Zabuza chuckled. "Big words for such a little man. You think you're plans are gonna keep you in the game?" He asked.

"What are you doing! I told you to run!" Kakashi-sensei yelled at us. "This fight was over the moment I got caught now take off! You're mission is not to prove how brave you are! It's to save the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"

"One thing about us Uzumaki's Sensei." I said. "We tend not to follow directions."

Nonetheless Naruto and I looked back at the bridge builder. "Well I guess this all happened because of me. Because of my desire to live but I won't let it stand in your way now." Tazuna said. "Forget about me and do what you have to do to save your sensei!"

"Alright you hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Believe it you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do this." I said smirking.

Zabuza started laughing again. "You really haven't learned anything have you?" Zabuza said. "Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents." He held up his right hand. This scared me little.

"Zabuza the demon." I heard Kakashi-sensei say.

"Oh so I was in your book too?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi-sensei started explaining it to us. That for the final test in the village hidden in the mist they had kill the other students to pass. That after Zabuza graduated the rules had changed. Then the clone came charging at us. It punched Sasuke in the gut sending him flying and then elbowed him in the gut right afterward. "Sasuke!" I cried.

"Stop right there!" Naruto and I yelled. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

We all got kunai out. "Here we go!" We shouted.

We all jumped and went for Zabuza and in the confusion Naruto and I transformed into one huge shuriken. Sasuke knew it was us when he touched the shuriken and changed it for the real thing out of his bag. Zabuza didn't seem impressed until we came out of nowhere. He dodged us but we have another card up our sleeve. We transformed back and threw two kunai at him. "TAKE THAT!" I shouted before getting a mouthful of water.

I resurfaced and felt my hair plastered to my face. I tried to see through my wet hair but it wasn't working so I pushed it out of my face by going down and coming back up. Kakashi-sensei was holding back the shuriken and Naruto was explaining his plan. I was too focused on staying above water to notice what everyone was saying. I saw though that Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza were in the air again. They both dropped down and Kakashi-sensei was doing the exact same hand signs as Zabuza. Then two dragons came out of the water. They danced for a moment before a HUGE wave knocked me under water. I'm not a bad swimmer but I'm not the best either. When I resurfaced I couldn't see anything.

When the water cleared away I saw Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza against one another. Zabuza with his sword and Kakashi-sensei with his kunai. They jumped away from each other and Kakashi-sensei followed Zabuza's movements. He's manipulating Zabuza. So bad that Zabuza was threatening him. Then it happened. I grabbed on to Naruto in hope to hold on to something that won't move but I was plunged under the water. Naruto was forced on to land and I grabbed for his leg only to be pushed back into the water. I grabbed for a root of a tree. The water didn't disperse right away but soon I was lying in mud. I got up and watched. A masked person walked out into my view. He said something about tracking. So he's a tracker ninja. I walked over to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Sakura was explaining what a tracker ninja was to Naruto. Naruto ran over and started looking at the guy and then to Zabuza.

Then he pointed at the guy. "Who do you think you are!" Naruto asked.

I sighed and walked over to Naruto. "Let it go Naruto." I said softly.

I got ignored though. "Did you hear me?" Naruto asked with clenched teeth.

"Easy Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said. "He's not our enemy."

"That's not the point." Naruto said as he turned around. "Did you see what he did just like that!"

"Naruto, it's okay." I said pushing a little hair away from my eyes.

"No it's not!" Naruto said. "Zabuza was huge and powerful like he was some kind of monster and this kid, who's no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing! I mean, what does that make us? We're just fumbling around we don't know anything! How can I accept that!?"

"Human." I said in a whisper only Naruto could hear. "It makes us human."

"Well even if you don't accept it, still it did happen Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said. He set a hand on Naruto's head. "In this world there are kids younger than you and yet stronger than me."

Then Kakashi-sensei ruffled my still wet hair. The guy disappeared after excusing himself. "Kakashi-sensei?" I said when his hand was still on top of my head.

"Sometimes one Uzumaki should do what she has to do." He said.

I smiled and watched Naruto run over to a tree. He then after Kakashi-sensei said something started hitting the ground. I walked over and sat beside him. "You know that you're gonna hurt yourself doing that right?" I asked.

Naruto looked up at me with fury in his eyes. "How can you be..."

"Naruto...I can't change anything that has happened. Nor do I want to change what I have." I said. "I have a hyperactive brother and an awesome team. Sometimes as ninja we have to save our anger and use it towards another enemy."

After a moment I looked at Kakashi-sensei. "We still haven't finished our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge." He said.

"Haha! Sorry I cause this much trouble for ya! But you can rest at my house when we get to the village." Tazuna said.

"Alright let's get a move on!" Kakashi-sensei ordered.

We've only taken a few steps before Kakashi-sensei fell. I quickly ran over and flipped him on his back. I saw nothing physically wrong other than his cut on his hand. It must be the sharingan. This is going to take a while.

* * *

**_Okay guys how was that? My friend said I got most of it in there. I was too lazy to do some of the part where Naomi and Naruto get hurt. Sooooooo...Please R&R for sweets~!_**


	5. Chakra Training

**_Hey guys! Okay so since I got a kinda weird review I wanted to make a little thing clear. I'm not one for incest. This may turn out to be a SasukeXOC fic. Sorry if you do not like it...on to other matters. Sorry if I put anyone on the spot too. Didn't mean too..._**

**_Kira: Yeah Ann may be late on basically everything but she respects other's feelings._**

**_Naomi: Kira...your not even in this chapter_**

**_Kira: Sorry..._**

**_Kakashi: Ann does not own Naruto_**

**_Sasuke: She does however own Naomi_**

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

We got to Tazuna's alright with Kakashi-sensei. Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, took care of it afterwards. I sat on the steps as Sakura was fixing my hair again. It got cut when Zabuza threw his sword so it's no even anymore. It's not down to my knees either. It's to my hip. Sakura put it back into pigtails and smiled. "There." She said. "That's better."

"Thanks Sakura."

"No problem that's what friends are for right?"

"Come on let's go inside." She said. She helped me up and held my hand.

Naruto and Sasuke followed behind us. "Look." Naruto said when we entered. "Sensei's starting to come around."

Sakura and I went and sat next to his bed. "Listen Sensei. You're sharingan is amazing and everything." Sakura started. "But if it puts that much strain on you then it's not worth it."

"Sorry." Kakashi-sensei said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He shouldn't be apologising. Not when he was trying to save us. "Well, he did take out one of the most powerful ninja assinantes so we'll be safe for a while." Tazuna said. I wasn't so sure about that.

"Right." Sakura said. "But that boy with the mask what about him?"

"He's from the elite tracking unit from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi-sensei said. "Those masks are only wore by the most elite shinobi."

"What exactly do they do?" Sakura asked.

"The ANBU black ops, also known as the inferno squad, destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse." Kakashi-sensei explained. "The shinobi's body contains secrets. Ninjutsu, chakra, special medicines used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemy's find them then his people will be in grave danger. For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy they'd try to analyse my sharingan. In the worst case my jutsu could be stolen and used against our own village." I have trouble believing that Kakashi-sensei would die. "It's the duty of the shinobi trackers to keep the village's secrets save. If a ninja betrays his village the trackers hunt him down and obliterate every trace of his existence. That's their specialty."

Well if that doesn't get you're stomach churning then I don't know what will. That boy though. He chose the neck. Why? Just because it has the weakest link? And why use throwing needles instead of a kunai or another ninja tool? It doesn't make sense. That and don't tracker ninja do it right where the person dies? Kakashi-sensei sat up. He looked over at me and I could see that he is thinking almost the same thing. "Hey, are you okay? Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah to finish what I was saying. Tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there is no room for error." Kakashi-sensei just confirmed my suspicions. Zabuza either can't be dead or is dead and that boy didn't want us to find any secrets of the hidden mist village.

"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.

"Think about it." Kakashi-sensei said. "Do you remember what that tracker did with Zabuza's body?"

"We don't know what he did." I said.

"I guess he took it away somewhere." Sakura said.

"Exactly but why?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible." That confirms something else. "Think about the weapons he used for the take down. Do you remember what they were?"

"Throwing needles." Sasuke said. "No way." He's getting the picture.

"Exactly none of it adds up." Kakashi-sensei said.

I sighed and bit my lip. So Zabuza's alive! Damn it. "What are you all yammering about? You demolished that assianin!" Tazuna said.

"Here's the truth. Zabuza's still alive." Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna were shocked to say the least. Tsunami gasped.

"But we saw his body! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Just because we saw a body Naruto does not mean we saw a corpse." I said with my head in my hands. This means more fighting with that guy. I don't like the way it churns in my stomach.

"But Kakashi-sensei you checked him yourself! You said his heart stopped!" Sakura argued.

Temporary death state? YES that adds up almost perfectly! "His heart did stop." Kakashi-sensei said trying to explain how the death state worked. Kakashi-sensei went on to explain a little more as this swirled in my head.

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Tazuna asked.

"No he's not. I'm thinking the same thing." I said.

"Naomi's best at coming up with unanswered questions in a matter of minutes." Kakashi-sensei said before explain a little more and telling us that we had to prepare. Oh so training it is? I wonder what type. "Naruto, you've grown the most. Naomi's a close second after you."

Naruto said something that I didn't catch and heard a little boy's footsteps. I turned and saw a little boy no older than ten maybe standing there. He had overalls on and a white hat with two blue stripes on it. "Well I don't believe it and nothing's going to get better!" He said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked pointing at the kid.

"Ah Inari! Where've you been?" The kid ran to Tazuna.

"Welcome back grandpa!" He said to Tazuna.

Tsunami scolded Inari and Tazuna said it was fine though. I don't mind it and Naruto is my twin so I can keep him in check half the time. Inari looked at all of us and told his mother we were going to die. That Gato would come back and kill us. Naruto got up. "What'd you say bart!"

"Naruto!" I said with a little worry in my voice. Naruto I know but this Inari I don't.

Naruto once again ignored me. Going on about how he was a super ninja and was going to be Hokage. That he was going to take Gato down. Inari countered on Naruto being stupid and all of us were going to die. Naruto started towards Inari. I grabbed his feet and Sakura grabbed his torso. "Naruto!" Sakura and I cried. "Calm down!"

"If you wanna stay alive you should go back where you came from." That was pissing me off. Sasuke set a hand on my shoulder as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Inari where you going?" Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean. I wanna be alone." Inari then slammed the door behind him.

Naruto started steaming. "Naruto calm down." I said lifting myself so that I was sitting on my knees. "He's just a kid."

Naruto scowled and walked to the room we were staying in. I figured whatever he see he'll tell me later.

~TIMESKIP~

Kakashi-sensei took us out to the forest. He wasn't fully healed yet. "Alright! Training starts now!" Kakashi-sensei said when we stopped moving. This earned a "Right!" from Naruto like normal. "First we will review the use of Chakra. The ninja's source of basic power. Understanding Chakra is essential."

"We know that." Sasuke said with an annoyed expression.

"He's right a long time ago we learned about uh...catra." Naruto said.

I sighed and hit my forehead. "Chakra." Kakashi-sensei and I said together.

"Go ahead Sakura." Kakashi-sensei said.

Sakura explained it to Naruto in a way even I can't comprehend. Then again my mind set is kind of complex because I work around Naruto and with him. Naruto was getting frustrated. "What's with all these complicated explanations!" Naruto said. "The point is to learn the jutsu right?"

I sighed and grabbed my brother around the shoulders. "Naruto. If you didn't have Chakra you wouldn't be able to do shadow clones and you would die." I said. Naruto nodded with a frown before turning back.

"For once Naruto's right. We've already been using chakra in our jutsu." Sasuke said.

I sighed. When will they get the point. I sat while Kakashi-sensei lectured the boys. Then told the three of them we have to climb a tree without using our hands. Kakashi-sensei showed us by putting chakra to the balls of his feet and walking up a tree. Sakura asked how it would help in the fight against Zabuza. I tuned most of it out and played with the kunai that Kakashi-sensei threw down at us. Sakura was already towards the top. She's pretty good. "Nice job Sakura!" I called up from my spot in the grass.

"Naomi you haven't even started!" Sakura said.

I sighed and got up dusting off my skirt. I walked in the middle of the clearing and focused my chakra to the bottom of my feet as I did. "Naomi you need to do this exercise too." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm going!" I said as I twirled the kunai knife in my fingers. "Jez." I looked at the tree and ran full force. I went up and up until I felt my gravatisaly pull pull my skirt so that the others could see my underwear. I jumped onto a branch that was close to Sakura but above her. "There ya happy?"

"Well well looks like the females of the group have the best chakra control." Kakashi-sensei said. "Well done Sakura and Naomi."

I sighed and began to walk higher than I already had. Maybe I can get to the top this time. I'm a little scared of heights so I don't know. "Naomi!" I looked down and saw Sakura about three yards below me. "How high are you going?"

"I'm trying to find out!" I called down. I started walking more and my pigtails fell to my sides as I did. I didn't reach the top though because my foot slipped on some sap. I lost my balance thus making me fall. I tried to grab on to so branches but they weren't working! They all had sap on them. Finally where I was before I aimed for the branch Sakura was on earlier. I focused just enough Chakra for it to keep me from falling and breaking my neck. However the branch was weak and broke from my weight. I pushed myself from it and clung to the tree next to it upside down.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all look worn out and a little worse for wear. I dropped down next to Sakura. "Nao!" She said.

"Hey what's up?" I asked. She was panting like crazy.

"Did you get to the top?" Sakura asked.

"No but close. Some sap made me lose my balance and I fell." I said sitting on my knees next to her.

Naruto fell again. I giggled a little. Poor Naruto. He then walked over to Sakura and I. This surprised Sakura but not me in the slightest. "Hey you two are good at this how about some advice?" Naruto asked.

"Well okay-" I tuned Sakura out after that. That was until I saw Naruto's confused expression.

"Well Naruto." I said smiling. "Visually think of this. You have glue on your shoes and you wanna climb a tree without using hands."

"Yeah and so the glue needs a certain amount of Chakra to keep you going higher and higher." Sakura said. "Only you can determine the amount you can give the glue."

"So while walking you need to give the glue just enough to hold you but not enough to make you fall alright?" I asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yea I get that!" He ran off to do it again.

"How do you do that?" Sakura asked me.

"What speak my brother?" I asked. "Trust me it's second nature. Like controlling my chakra."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Review for cookies! Edit: Sorry I forgot to ask. I know it's a little early but I wanted to ask if you guys have any ideas to what animal Naomi should learn to summons? Just wondering. Please leave anything you'd like to add or any advice in the reviews please._**


End file.
